Buraco Negro
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele sentia o choque de seus quadris, sua pele arder, e sua alma ruir. Mas ele não conseguia fugir. Não dele. x UCHIHA SASUKE/SAI, presente para yeahrebecca x


**Sumário:** Ele sentia o choque de seus quadris, sua pele arder, e sua alma ruir. Mas ele não conseguia fugir. Não dele.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas isso você nota fácil, fácil. .-.**

**Fanfic de presente para yeahrebecca**

**Essa fanfic não precisou ser betada, porque não teve nenhum erro.**

* * *

**Buraco negro**

Ele sentia o choque de seus quadris, quando ele dava mais uma de suas estocadas fortes. As unhas logo arranhavam suas coxas de maneira violenta até demais, fazendo-o gemer, mas não em protesto. Uma mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha e uma mão a segurar seu membro, e era apenas o começo. Virava-o de costas e o invadia daquela maneira tão vulgar.

Posicionava as unhas entre duas costelas e as passava, deixando marcas, quando dava mais uma estocada. Mordia também a pele do pescoço ao centro, nunca se esquecendo dos chupões, claro. E quando chegava ao ápice, nunca deixava de enfiar suas garras na dobra da virilha e das coxas, fazendo o sangue sair em cinco pequenos filetes.

Então apenas saía de seu corpo e o deixava tombar para o lado, para sentar-se no tapete da sala, que agora continha muitos vestígios de sêmen e sangue.

Era assim que Sasuke agia.

**X**

_- Qual o seu nome? – a voz macia e meio séria perguntou, com o rosto desprovido de sorrisos._

_- Sai. – ele murmurou, sem saber o porquê._

_Houve silêncio, então o moreno voltou à sua pintura._

_- Não quer saber o meu?_

_Parou o que fazia._

_- Pra quê? Não nos veremos mais, mesmo._

_O homem se agachou ao seu lado, o rosto bem próximo do dele._

_- É verdade. – e então sorriu – Mas sabe..._

"_O destino pode surpreender__**".**_

**X**

Acordava em seu quarto, com uma coberta branca a cobri-lo totalmente. Fora Sasuke, Sai sabia. Podia ser idiota, mas ele sentia o cheiro do outro naquela manta. Sem falar que era o único que esteve ali – e que dormiu lá também.

Um ato de bondade, Sai pensava. O único do dia.

**X**

_- Você aqui de novo? – e sorriu, sarcasticamente._

_- Pois é. – Sasuke simplesmente dizia._

_- Você deve ser tímido._

_- Como?_

_- Você vem aqui em todas as minhas aulas de desenho._

_- E?_

_- E eu acho que você deve sentir vergonha de desenhar, ou não saber e querer aprender._

_Um riso, meio sádico e sarcástico._

_- Está completamente enganado. Não tenho vergonha e sei desenhar muito bem, obrigado._

_- Está mentindo, cara._

"_O que acha de uma aposta?__**"**_

**X**

- Sasuke-kun! – a loira gritou, aproximando-se do moreno.

- Olá, Ino. – ele disse, seco.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Ele ainda nem começou. – cortou-a, totalmente inibido de sentimentos.

Ela logo murchou, como uma flor.

- É amiga do Sasuke? – Sai perguntou, um pouco calmo demais.

- Mais ou menos. – ela sussurrou, constrangida por alguma coisa.

- Oh. Bom, eu também sou isso, para ele. – e riu.

Ela também o fez.

- Sai.

- Ino.

**X**

_Ele encarava o jeito como ele usava o carvão, completamente fascinado. O dedo sujo, por tocar suavemente o que ele riscava, até criar a luz e a sombra do quadro era impressionante._

_- Acabei. – ele sussurrou._

_- Você... Não é mesmo um artista?_

_- Não. Eu não gosto de desenhar._

_- Então... Por que o fez? – e apontou o quadro._

_- Para vencer a aposta._

_- E o que você ganhou, dessa aposta sem aposta? – debochou._

"_Você__**".**_

**X**

- Ino pareceu gostar de você.

- Ah, eu também notei. – e sorriu.

Sasuke voltou a encarar a rua.

- O que ela é pra você, Sasuke?

Houve silêncio, até que ele respondeu, diretamente.

- Minha amante.

- Ah.

Isso não surpreendia Sai.

- E a melhor amiga de minha esposa, Sakura.

- Quê?!

Mas isso sim.

**X**

_Foi um beijo totalmente cortante e selvagem. Sasuke parecia querer brigar por controle – mais ainda do que já tinha. Mordia os lábios do outro e às vezes a língua. Perfurava a carne com seus caninos afiados, abafando leves gritos e gemidos de Sai._

_Doía. Até demais._

_- Por que geme tanto, Sai? – a voz totalmente sádica de Sasuke machucava seus ouvidos._

"_Ainda nem te violei__**".**_

**X**

A noite era interrompida por vários gritos de discussões.

- Como assim "esposa"?!

- O que você acha que essa palavra significa, idiota!?

- Você nunca me disse que tinha uma!

- Você nunca perguntou!

Sentiu-se jogado no lodo.

- Já chega. – sussurrou.

- Chega do quê?!

- _Disso_ tudo. Do que nós temos. Eu não quero mais.

Uma risada magicamente maldosa.

- Acha mesmo que você _pode_ fugir?

E o lodo transformou-se em lama.

- Você não pode negar a mim!

E a lama em areia movediça.

- Acha mesmo que não acha que eu não _vejo_?! – e riu de novo – Que eu não vejo que me _ama_?

E a areia movediça num buraco negro, que o tragou por completo.

**X**

_Ele não via, mas sentia o sorriso do outro, sobre si. O sádico, o maldito, aquele que ele aprendera a odiar naquela hora, quando estava sendo violado. A dor não era nada, se comparada com a humilhação. E Sai era orgulhoso, demais... Demais._

_O orgasmo veio primeiro em Sasuke, que continuou até fazer chegar em Sai. Quando veio, o canalha ainda teve coragem de perguntar._

"_Mais uma rodada?__**"**_

**X**

Sentia a dor que a mesa causava, ao bater em suas costas. Dessa vez, Sasuke nem ligava para a posição, apenas o invadia.

- O que foi, Sai? – e riu – Não vai reclamar agora?

E dava uma estocada um pouco forte demais, fazendo com que as unhas do moreno fossem cravadas em algum ponto da superfície lisa.

**X**

_Acordou totalmente cansado, no outro dia. Não conseguia se mover direito, por culpa daquela dor. E então notou que estava em sua cama, coberto por alguma coisa quente._

_- Sasuke? – chamou._

_Ninguém respondeu._

**X**

Uma estocada mais forte o fez lacrimejar. Não pela dor em si, mas pelo simples fato de que o vidro da mesa rachou em suas mãos. O sangue escorreu lentamente por seus dedos, fazendo arder tudo.

E então Sasuke se aproximou e beijou o pescoço de Sai, com um carinho que surpreendeu o ferido. Aquele ato foi tão efêmero que até machucou, literalmente. Uma mordida que arrancou sangue o fez gemer, não gritar.

Sasuke o ensinara a ser masoquista demais para seu gosto.

**X**

_Sai conseguia prever facilmente seus dias – e noites. Dor e prazer. Ódio e amor. Tudo e nada. Sempre e nunca. Extremos tão excitantes que o faziam gritar._

_Até demais._

**X**

O sofá era definitivamente mais confortável, por mais que a posição fosse a mesma. Os mesmo golpes que da noite anterior, só que recheados de ódio. Sai parecia estar sendo treinado por Sasuke, sendo ensinado a nunca, mas _nunca _mesmo, a desobedece-lo; levantar a voz; tentar fugir.

Mas não adiantava de nada. Sai não podia fugir, não podia escapar.

Fora totalmente tragado por aquele buraco negro.

* * *

Ok, essa fanfic tá uma merda, eu sei. Mas eu tinha de fazê-la, após ler uma da yeahrebecca, que era, por acaso, semelhante à essa. Eu queria fazer algo bom, para que eu pudesse dar pra becca-sama e dizer "Isso daqui saiu por uma fanfic SasuSai que você disse que não gostou".

Só que não foi assim e a fanfic ficou inferior à original. (Dã, como se eu pudesse passar a becca-san i.i)

Tudo bem, depois eu tento com uma ItaSai -gota-

Sobre a fic, agora. "Buraco negro" seria um sentido duplo para o amor que Sai sentia por Sasuke, naquela relação. Também pode ser considerado como a relação dos dois. xD

Bom... Nem sei mais o que dizer...

Só que eu sinto muito, becca-sama! ;-;/

Eu realmente tentei! ç.ç

Ficou um lixo, eu sei, mas não me mate i--i/

**Reviews? ç.ç'/**

**(P.S.: Alguém notou que eu gosto de fazer a Sakura ser chifrada? xD)**


End file.
